Son of the World Eater
by StallionWolf
Summary: Jaune Arc has a world changing secret he keeps close to him. He is a dragon in human skin, the only son of Alduin. Now he not only struggles to live up to his mother's family name, but a powerful dragon legacy!
1. A Dragon's Beacon

**Son of the World Eater**

_**ch 1: A Dragon's Beacon**_

Puberty sucked. That much was obvious for anyone who went through it. For Jaune Arc, as he rode the airship to Beacon, he was cursing every deity for making him face a second puberty, especially now. Thanks to his father, he was accepted into Beacon by passing the entrance test even without an active Aura. Still, he ached, itched, and was generally uncomfortable as he forced down his growth. It took multiple combinations of illusions and alteration magics just to not attract hostile attention with his changing form.

Jaune Arc was a dragon in human skin; the son of the World Eater and a human-as unlikely as that...partnership...was.

As it was now, there were only 9 dragons left; his sisters, his dad, and himself. His sister, Saphron, had already earned her Dovah name.

Nahstrunviing… Nah-Fury, Strun-Storm, Viing-Wing...Her Dovah name meant Winged Storm Fury. Jaune had felt the very world tremble as Alduin Named her.

He felt like he had to live up to that very event. While they were given human names by their mother, Dragons did not have names upon birth. Instead their names were titles earned for events. While his father did not trust humans except their human forms and their mother, Jaune did not share the same view. Neither did Saphron, as she took the human woman Terra Cotta as her loved one. When Alduin stared down Terra in his Dovah form, Saphron had shifted into her own Dovah form and launched a Frost Breath Thu'um at him. When Terra stayed by Saphron's side...Alduin granted her his blessing on one condition.

When they decided they wanted a child, they would come to him so he could perform a ritual to create a child within Saphron from Terra's very genetic makeup. While the child will look more like Terra, this would mean he or she would be more likely to be a dragon itself. After granting his blessing, Alduin then gave Saphron her Dovah name for staring down a Dovah that could kill her in a heartbeat.

His mother's family had a history of making great warriors and heroes...and Jaune hoped that trying to live up to that reputation would please his father enough to earn his Dovah name. As for his skills without Aura, Dragons were born with the ability to use magic...and a deadly power called the "Thu'um", or "Shout". A Dragon's Shout was made from three "Words of Power" within the Dovah Zul, or Dragon Language, that was within a dragon's very soul from the moment they were born. Not only that, but the sharp, steel-hard scales, fangs, and claws on a Dovah also proved to be formidable weapons.

It was why Jaune tended to get quiet when angry; his Voice could blast apart his own home if not carefully maintained. There were certainly enough patched holes in his homes from when his sisters got mad!

He wore sneakers with left and right written on the bottom-a safety precaution lest he lose himself to Dovah instincts and forget which one goes on which side, blue jeans with rips in the knees from constant training with two belts in an "X" form on his waist holding his ancestor's weapon; Crocea Mors. Above that, he had a yellow shirt underneath a Pumpkin Pete's hoodie... call him childish, but he was proud about winning that when most of his sisters also competed for it. Above that, he had white armor plates on his chest, shoulders, and back with his Family Crest on his left shoulder and golden borders on each armored plate.

Near him, two girls were embracing with a closeness found among his own sisters. One had a mane of golden hair and lilac eyes with brown and yellow clothing, the other had black hair with red streaks and silver eyes with black and red clothing complete with a red hooded cape. He caught the words that the silver eyed girl was arriving two years early and felt like someone punched his gut. Here he had worked hard to hone his combat skills to enter Beacon without his Aura, and this girl got in two years early.

Forcing down a growl, he took a deep breath and worked on suppressing his dragon pride and took a careful observation of the two girls; a task made harder since his mother had babied him the most being the only son among seven sisters. He started with the blonde his age. Her golden gauntlets held shotgun shells and her muscles were not bulging like a bodybuilder, but they were definitely stronger than his own human form's. Seeing no blade on her person, Jaune deduced that she specialized in hand-to-hand combat. That was something he could respect. Hand-to-Hand was becoming more rare in the age of mechashift and projectile weapons.

Casting his eyes to the younger girl, he could see that her arm muscles were not as developed as the blonde's, but the ones in her legs were very lean and strong. A ranged fighter that used speed. The later was definitely useful for ranged fighters. His father stated that in the past those who specialized using Bows were often quickly outmatched when the distance between them and their target was suddenly removed. At least with speed on her side, the young one could keep distance between her and her target.

"Can we help you?" Jaune blinked and he saw the girls staring at him, a small thoughtful frown on the blonde's face. Great. He had zoned out looking at them and they had noticed.

"Sorry. I got lost in thought there." Jaune said honestly, "This is the furthest from home I've ever been on my own." That was also true, as camping trips had always been with his family.

"I understand your nerves." The younger one said with a small smile as the blonde relaxed. "At first it was exciting to be here... now I'm scared."

"Ahkrin. It takes a lot to admit your nerves to another." Jaune said, slipping into Dovah Zul for the first word.

"Ah-what?" The blonde asked with a raised brow.

"Oh. Sorry. Ahkrin. It means 'Courage' in my dad's language." Jaune said, making the blonde grin and the young silver eyed girl look at him in awe for knowing a second language.

"Yang Xiao Long." The blonde said, holding out her hand.

"Jaune Arc." Jaune said, biting his tongue as the rest of his 'introduction' his mother taught him threatened to spill out as he placed his hand in hers. The newly introduced Yang squeezed his hand with a vice grip as Jaune's eyes narrowed and his dragon instincts roared at the challenge and he allowed his hand to harden and muscles to channel his dragon strength and squeezed hard enough that Yang flinched momentarily before giving him a grin and letting go. Apparently he had passed some test.

"I'm Ruby Rose!...So... I've got this!" Ruby said, pulling a red device off her back and Jaune watched a long and almost comically large scythe unfurl. "This is Crescent Rose!"

"A…scythe?!" Jaune said in shock.

"She's also a high-impact sniper rifle." Ruby said proudly, at his blank look she added on "It's also a gun."

"Ah." Jaune said as he unsheathed Crocea Mors and expanded the sheathe into a Heater Shield, his family crest displayed proudly on the front of the shield. "I only have Crocea Mors. It's my ancestor's blade...that as you can see the sheath becomes a shield...that is all it does."

Yang looked at the design while Ruby gave a cheerful grin. "That's alright." Ruby said, "Not everyone has an appreciation for the classics. My sister's gauntlets only fire shotgun shells, so they're rather basic as well."

"Basic!" Yang said in mock indignation as she started ruffling Ruby's hair while Ruby protested, "Ember Celica is awesome!"

"While they are indeed awesome." Jaune said, earning a grin from Yang, "May I suggest adding some armor over the knuckles to keep the bones in your hand safer?"

"Worrying about little ol' Yang, already eh?" Yang said with a teasing smirk.

"No offense meant, of course." Jaune said, "Just thought it would help."

"Don't worry. My little sis and I are quite strong." Yang said while placing a hand on Ruby's shoulder. The two sisters had their attention drawn by a recording of a woman coming on the screens of the airship. With this, Jaune let out a sigh and looked at the window as the Airship started to land. While he hated the second puberty he was going through, he was thankful for his Dragon Self... lest he may have his mother's motion sickness.

Still, he was nervous. While he didn't share his father's distrust of humans, he was still scared of their reaction to his growing dragon form. A Humanoid beast that is covered in sharp, dark gray scales with a crown of four horns with yellow tips. If that wouldn't be confused with an unknown form of Grimm like his father once was, he didn't know what would happen.

It was for this very reason Jaune kept his Dovah Heritage a secret; only showing and talking about his Human one...

Made much harder by the fact that NOW his "Dragon Puberty" was hitting now that he was heading to Beacon...but he could handle it...he had to.

For he was the son of Alduin; the World Eater.


	2. A Dragon's Words

**Son of the World Eater**

**Ch 2: A Dragon's Words**

"So, can I trust you to watch out for my sister?" Yang asked as she elbowed Jaune as they each carried their own luggage.

"Ov. Trust...that is something my father does not give out lightly..." Jaune said, looking to and from the two sisters, "But my mother says strangers are just friends you haven't met yet." Ruby gave a huge grin and hugged him tightly as Yang rested her hand on his shoulder giving a relieved smile.

"Thank you." Yang said as Ruby smiled up to him, "My sister has a hard time making friends. It means a lot to her...to both of us."

"By the way Jaune….what was your dad's language?" Ruby asked, giving him wide 'puppy dog' eyes. Now Jaune was in somewhat of a bind. He was trying to keep his Dovah heritage a secret...but he sucked at lying. Well, he could give an honest answer.

"My dad calls it 'Dovah-Zul', which means 'Dragon Voice'. It was said to be the language of dragons in an age long lost." Jaune said, "It was once said humanity could do amazing things by learning Thu'um, or 'Dragon Shouts'. From covering large distances of land in mere seconds to breathing fire. Now, I'm afraid the language and tales of it are all but dead." This attracted the attention of a few people around him. In one area there was a green-eyed redhead in bronze armor. She gave a small smile at this tale, loving stories as they reminded her of a simpler time before she became famous.

The next was an amber-eyed girl with black hair with a black bow on the top of her head wearing white and black clothing. She had heard elderly reptilian Faunus tell similar tales...and now a human was saying so. Were they not as crazy as people thought? From his place looking up at his own school while sipping from a custom-made cup, Ozpin listened in with his expression schooled. While the Arc boy's Aura never came out...he sensed a familiar, long lost power within him...magic. How did that power survive within him?

"Do you think my sis and I can learn it?" Ruby asked with an innocent expression on her face. Yang also looked excited.

"I'll give you a freebie as I think about it." Jaune said, inwardly nervous and cursing his own kindness as he glanced away, "The phrase 'Drem yol lok' is used as a greeting, the three words meaning 'Peace fire sky'...It may not make a lot of sense structurally, but Dovah-Zul is big on saying a lot with a few words." Both of the Rose Xiao-Long sisters tested the words in their own mouths. What their new friend had said did make sense. People often didn't greet others with three seemingly random words. Jaune turned to see look at both of them, only to bump into a girl with icy blue eyes, white hair, and a white dress. The girl was knocked onto her rear as Jaune turned to look at her.

"Sorry. I got distracted." He said, holding his hand out to help her up. The woman slapped it away.

"Watch where you're going you barbarian!" She snarled out, standing up and brushing off her dress and walking off with a huff as a butler pulled a cart full of white suitcases with him after her.

Jaune's eyes narrowed as his burning dragon pride and anger flared up. Flames licked his tongue as three words danced at the very front of his mind. Instead, he forcefully swallowed them and growled out an insult in Dovah-Zul.

"And that, Ruby, is a kind of person Uncle Qrow tells us about. Thinking they are better than everybody." Yang said with a sigh as Jaune closed his eyes as he felt scales emerge under his pant legs as his dragon instincts were screaming at him to burn the arrogant human and feast on her bones. Forcing his magic to the surface, he re-cast his magic to suppress the growth of his dragon self.

Alduin said that long ago, there were circles that worshiped Dovahs as living gods, most others feared them as the rightful top predators. To be brushed off like a mere insect was something no dragon would accept lying down. A Dovah would only bear their neck in submission to a being more powerful than them; and that woman was not stronger than him. The simple fact that a bump knocked her down showed that his Thu'um could do devastating damage.

Opening his eyes, his slitted pupil expanded back into a normal human one as he suppressed his rage. His parents were complete opposites, like day and night. His father, a prideful dragon that nearly every other dragon in his time submitted to; whose power made him able to scare away Beowolves with just a glare. His mother, a kind-hearted woman who put others above herself...yet it was her heart that won the heart and trust of his father. Jaune looked up to both of them... but his mother was his only example of how to be 'human'...that Alduin approved of.

Yet when it came to combat, Alduin was the one who took charge of the training of him and his sisters. While Alduin used very few Thu'um himself-deeming himself above skills that he had not used since the ages past-he was a large library of weapon, Thu'um, and magic skills that he observed or even absorbed from souls he devoured. His father was also not above teaching them the three incredible Thu'um that no other dragon besides himself had known.

As it was now, Jaune knew the Thu'ums of Unrelenting Force, Fire Breath, Frost Breath, Become Ethereal, Bend Will, Resurrect Dragon, Dragon Storm Call, and Soul-Snare Mist; the later three being the three Thu'um that only Alduin knew in the age past. However, the last three were EXTREMELY situational Thu'um.

Soul-Snare Mist would trap anyone besides the caster within it. Resurrect Dragon would only be useful if they found the death site of a dragon whose soul was not absorbed by a Dovahkiin. Finally, Dragon Storm Call created a storm of freaking METEORS that destroyed anything in a large radius around him and would be very likely to strike both friend and foe. While Dovahs could absorb knowledge from fallen dragons, Alduin preferred to used an ability to share his knowledge as their species numbers were alarmingly low at this time.

"So..." Jaune said, snapping himself out of his thoughts as he looked back at the two sisters, "Does anyone know where we are supposed to go?"

* * *

Jaune sat with his scroll in his hands while Ruby and Yang were next to him teasing each other. Yang had laughed at the blue, Pumpkin Pete's onsie in his bag...as he looked miserable.

"Of course my sisters got one last prank on me." Jaune said, looking rather put-out...yet was relieved that so much of his body was covered in case his instincts and form started to trigger another growth. When he had let his magic drop on his hands in a bathroom stall…he saw them coated with gray, sharp scales with his thumb lengthening and growing a sharp claw and his other four fingers shifting position and elongating.

This only meant one thing; he was growing his wings. Even now, he could feel his instincts screaming at him for being trapped on the ground. He wanted to soar with the clouds, feel the wind guide him, the sun and moon shining on him without a cloak of clouds dividing them. As it was now, he felt like a bird with it's wings clipped.

Shaking his head, he pulled up number on his scroll, getting the image of a motherly woman with blonde hair and blue eyes smiling at him and a black, spiky haired human with blood red eyes looking serious as the video call was answered. "Drem yol lok, bormah (father). Drem yol lok, monah (mother)."

"Jaune. My little dragonborn knight." His mother greeted with a wide smile as both Alduin and Jaune flinched at the word 'Dragonborn' as it had negative connotations to Dovah, "Is everything alright. Are you safe?"

"Naan ahraan hi? (/Did/ Any hurt you?)" His father's human form asked in a voice similar to the growl of thunder, "Nivahriin joorre (Cowardly mortals)!"

"Ni aax (Not harmed)." Jaune answered, knowing very well how devastating his father's anger could be. It was very likely that he would fly all the way to Beacon just to reduce it to rubble if he thought his children were being personally attacked there. Jaune angled his scroll to let his parents see Ruby and Yang, the two having heard Jaune speaking Dovah-Zul and were now looking at him. "Yun fahdon (New friends). Tolaan (Desire) Dovah-Zul."

"Your new friends are lovely! It's also a good sign that they want to learn your language too!" His mother said with a cheerful grin as she waved to the two sisters, "Maybe I'll get some grandchildren from you! They are very pretty after all!"

"Bane (Scorn)." Alduin huffed at his mate's words. All three of the teens had turned very red when Jaune's mother had so casually mentioned the possibility of grandchildren from them.

"Oh hush you grump." His mother said as she placed an arm around Alduin's human form, "You're just mad cause you haven't been able to test them like you did Saphron's wife." Alduin growled and looked away as she kissed his cheek. "I know you want lots of grandkids." Alduin did mutter something in Dovah-Zul in agreement to that statement.

"So... who are your friends?" His mother said as her blue eyes looked at the two women.

"I'm Yang Xiao-Long." Yang said, as Alduin's gaze snapped in her direction. He had learned a lot about society and their languages and culture from his wife, and knew that name meant a kind of dragon. Still, he could tell that Yang herself was not a dragon...but her proud stance and look in her eyes showed a proper Dovah attitude; confident and strong.

"Ruby Rose. Yang's my older sister." Ruby said with a small wave as they each moved closer to Jaune while all of them were in their pajamas. Alduin gazed upon Ruby, taking in the similarities and differences between both of the girls.

"By the way, Jaune likes nice girls! Sleep tight sweetie!" His mother quickly blurted out before ending the call as Jaune turned as red as a stoplight and covered his face in his hands.

"So... mom's trying to set you up, eh ladykiller?" Yang nudged him with an elbow as he groaned loudly.

"Ugh...mom and dad both want a lot of grandkids...but my dad is super overprotective when compared to my mom so she tries to 'compensate' for this by doing stuff like this." Jaune said with a loud sigh. With that, he said a quick goodnight to the two girls and laid down; quickly dozing off as he relaxed and his stress had worn him out after casting his magic one last time.

A loud shout made the trio jump up into a makeshift hand-to-hand combat position, only to relax as they saw a redhead woman with teal eyes quickly and loudly talking to a bored-looking man in green with black hair that had a magenta stripe and magenta eyes. Jaune took this distraction as an opportunity to recast his magic once more as he felt scales rubbing on the inside of his pajamas. Jaune gave the two sisters a wave as they took off to different bathrooms to change. Looking at a note sent to his scroll once he was in his combat attire, he walked along the lockers until he saw that arrogant woman in white talking to an uncomfortable-looking woman with red hair and green eyes in bronze armor.

Jaune coughed loudly as both women looked at him. "What do YOU want." The woman in white snarled at him. Flames licked Jaune's tongue as the words for the Fire Breath Thu'um danced in his mind.

"Access to my locker that you are blocking." Jaune said curtly as his voice darkened as he glared back into the icy gaze, "Also, that woman looks uncomfortable."

The woman glared at him before he just shoved past her and opened the locker, grabbing Crocea Mors and strapping it to his waist.

"Do you think you are even worth talking to us?" The white haired woman snarled at him as Jaune slammed the locker door and sharp claws grew on his fingers and with a loud screech, tore into the door of the locker before he altered his hands back to normal.

"Seeing as you never introduced yourself and simply acted like an arrogant harlot, I'd say you shouldn't interact with anyone." Jaune snapped back, swallowing flames that threatened to spill from his mouth.

"I am Weiss Schnee. This is Pyrrha Nikos." She growled out, pointing at the redhead near the two.

"Hello." Pyrrha said as she waved at him.

"Nice to meet you miss Nikos...though I am wondering why this Weiss is talking like I should already know you." Jaune said.

"Pyrrha graduated at the top of her class at Sanctum!" Weiss said as she stomped her foot.

"Neat." Jaune said, shrugging dismissively.

"She won the Mistral tournament four years in a row." Weiss said, pointing at Pyrrha again.

"Must not have been much of a competition." Jaune rolled his eyes as Pyrrha smiled widely as he brushed off her fame.

"She's on the front of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmellow Flakes Cereal box!" Weiss screamed at him.

"Huh. They only do that for top athletes and celebrities. Not that it matters here." Jaune said, as Weiss blinked in shock at the last part of his retort as Pyrrha walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I mean. we're all students here. Pretty even when it comes to status there. Not only that, Pyrrha looked VERY uncomfortable with you gushing over her achievements...Finally, I heard about the Schnee family and how badly they treat everyone they deem inferior and your actions pretty much tell me those are true. Hence why I repeat my earlier statement. You shouldn't interact with anyone. The world doesn't revolve around or belong to you, and you will soon find yourself against the Grimm with you driving off any allies."

Weiss's pale face turned red and Jaune grabbed her wrist as she attempted to smack him. "Dii rax zeim hin ruus (My teeth through your throat). You prove my words true, pahlokaal joor (arrogant mortal)."

"Will all first year students make their way to the Emerald Forest for initiation?" The voice of woman from the recording on the airship broadcasted over the speakers.

"Well, I wish you luck, Pyrrha. Hopefully you'll find a decent team!" Jaune waved cheerfully at her as he walked off with Pyrrha waving back at him.

"I think I have..." She whispered to herself with a small smile.


End file.
